


Danny Is Here

by PJLover1551



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Danny Phantom
Genre: And tags..., M/M, more characters as the story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJLover1551/pseuds/PJLover1551
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi Hamada meets Danny Fenton and has an urge to get to know him more. (Don't like, don't read please.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own Danny Phantom or Big Hero Six. All rights go to their respectful owners.

Tadashi Hamada was staying late at the college again. Hiro, that knucklehead, had insisted on upgrading Baymax’s battery to a super capacitor. Now he had to make one from scratch. He yawned and glanced at the clock, groaning when he saw it was 2AM already. “Ugh, aunt Cass is gonna kill me” he mumbled aloud. He gathered some files and stuffed them in his satchel before making his way to his scooter. When he was outside, he stopped in his tracks as he heard a strangled yelp.

“Hey, is everyone okay?” Tadashi shouted as he sprinted towards the sound. He saw a flash of blue light before turning the corner and skidded to a halt. _Was that a..._

“Ghost! That’s a ghost oh my god what do I do...Are you okay kid?” He asked, just noticing the boy standing a few feet away from the...ghost.

“Uhh yeah I’m fine. This ghost just appeared and started attacking me.” The boy answered in a hesitant tone, glancing at the ghost. The kid had pale blue eyes and spiked black hair.

“Ha! You cannot lie forever ghost boy! Ahhh-” The ghost was suddenly spiraling into a...thermos?

“What the hell is going on?” Tadashi demanded, a bit hysterical. The boy turned to him with a sheepish look on his face.

“Umm, I kind of hunt ghosts…” Tadashi nodded for him to continue. “and I just captured that one in this container.” He held up the thermos and shook it slightly. Tadashi just stared at him. _That’s all the explanation I get?_

“Okay, so you hunt ghosts. I guess that’s believable. I can’t very well ignore the ghost I saw, now can I? Ahem, let me introduce myself. I’m Tadashi; I go to college here.” He gestured to the college. “I’ve never seen you though...are you from around here?” He asked curiously.

“My name’s Danny. I actually moved here last week. I’ll be starting at a nearby college next semester.” Danny cautiously answered him, trying not to tell him too much, just in case. “Well, I caught the ghost so I’ll just go now…nice meeting you Tadashi.” He smiled and started to walk away.

“Wait! Umm do you need a ride?” Tadashi asked quickly, grabbing the other’s arm lightly. He didn’t want to leave him just yet. He was strangely intrigued by this Danny guy. “I have a scooter and I wouldn’t want you walking around at this time of night.” He tried to think of a valid excuse for suddenly offering him a ride.

Danny was staring at Tadashi and trying to gauge if he could get away with declining his offer. He didn’t know why this guy was so interested in his safety. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” He admitted slowly.

“Nonsense! I swear I’m not a stalker, and I wouldn’t be able to sleep until I know you’re home safe.” Tadashi argued.

“Well maybe I could text you when I got home? Do you have a cell?” Danny tried to barter, hoping this Tadashi guy would go for it. He looked like he was considering it at least.

“Yeah, I have one” He paused and looked Danny up and down. He reminded him of Hiro a little. “Okay, if you promise to text me, I’ll feel a lot better about letting you go.” He told Danny his number and watched him enter it into his own phone.

“I’ll text you, I promise. I don’t doubt you would hunt me down if I didn’t anyway.” Danny laughed a little at the end and smiled again at Tadashi. “It really was nice to meet you, Tadashi. Maybe I’ll see you around.” He said mysteriously before walking away.

“Yeah, you too Danny!” Tadashi shouted after him before smiling to himself and jogging back to his scooter. His smile fell as he groaned, remembering how late it was. _Aunt Cass is_ definitely _going to kill me._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any plans for this yet, so I have no schedule. Hopefully I'll update it soonish though!


End file.
